


Ringing in the New Year

by makeuswhole



Series: Naruto is Life [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dominance, F/M, New Year's Eve, Pain has Issues, Porn With Plot, Yandere, Yandere Implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeuswhole/pseuds/makeuswhole
Summary: You spend a mission with Pain scouting out the Jinchuuriki and it's New Year's Eve. You complain about never having a New Year's kiss...(I just have to post more Pain as this is from my oc’s story! i’m a dirty bitch so --  NSFW content below -- enjoy) (originally posted on my tumblr: akatsukinojutsu)
Relationships: Nagato | Pain/Reader, Pain (Naruto)/Reader
Series: Naruto is Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936786
Kudos: 11





	Ringing in the New Year

The night dragged on as you followed Pain in the shadows of Konohagakure. He wanted to get close to the Uzumaki boy to get some observations for himself. Because the man is who he is, he never tired or felt sluggish. You on the other hand were on your last stretch, ready to collapse in exhaustion if given the opportunity.

“Please, Pain -- can we stop for a moment?” you huffed out and leaned on a tall rock. The two of you were on the outskirts of the village and the moonlight was the only thing that lit the dark woods. This moonlight reflected off of his ringed, purple eyes and it was as if they had light coming from within them.

“I suppose,” he gave a small smile then proceeded to climb on top of another tall stone and took a seat. “I believe we got enough done for the day,” he added. You shuffled towards him and crawled your way up to join him on the rock.

You placed your hand on his thigh and gave him a small smile. “You know, it’s almost New Year’s,” you paused, “As in, it is tomorrow.” Pain looked up to the stars in the sky and hummed, “I believe that you’re correct.”

Loud sounds from the village in the leaves echoed through the trees which validated the eve of the holiday was today. Soon bright, colorful streams of light shot up from behind the mountain that surrounded the village. Followed not long after the streams of lights were colors exploding in the sky in a variety of designs. Your eyes lit up in a childlike wonder as you had never seen this explosive display in your years. A wow escaped your lips as a small smile tweaked the corners of your mouth.

Pain observed your reaction over the fireworks that were continuously erupting in the horizon. They were so bright that their color shined through the trees and lit up the area around the two criminal shinobi.

With your eyes not leaving the skyline, you sighed a breath. “You know, I’ve never got one of those kisses that I’ve heard of before. The one that you’re supposed to get tonight,” your bottom lip pouted a bit and you propped your chin up with a closed fist.

The God among men pondered on your words and his body seemed to move on its own as he grabbed your wrist from under your chin; which he then proceeded to place his lips on yours. His cool lower lip piercings cause the skin on your face to tingle. You obviously were shocked by his actions but quickly fell into him. Your tongues wrestled with one another and the metal ball that pierced the muscle in his mouth clicked against your teeth.

He stopped kissing you and proceeded to pinch your cheeks with his thump and index finger. Pain pulled away with your bottom lip clenched lightly between his teeth. Warmth rushed from your head all the way to between your legs. Your appendages felt numb as the erotic feelings caused your head to swim.

“How was that?” he whispered, his warm breath burned your numbed skin. Your lips parted to speak but only a small squeak was able to voice. His lips curled to a smirk, “I take that as a compliment.”

However, the knot in your stomach did not go away once Pain removed his tongue from your mouth. It grew in intensity and you wadded the fabric of your cloak in your fingers. Your legs cross tightly as your ankles lock around each other in an ironclad lock.

It was Pain’s turn to be caught off guard because you quickly threw yourself on him. Your lips locked with his quickly and the kisses that you exchanged were desperate as well as sloppy. The two of you tumbled off the rock and slammed into the ground, Pain was beneath you and insisted that he was okay through breaks in his heavy breathing.

The orange haired shinobi took no patience in unbuttoning your cloak but instead tore the fabric away with his hands. He ripped the fabric away with ease and discarded it to the side, “Kakuzu can order a new one,” he commented as he placed his lips to your neck. His mouth formed around your supple skin and sucked which left behind bright red circles. “Just marking you -- you’re mine, [Y/N].” You wiggled under his hold but his strength far surpassed yours. 

Pain gripped your right thigh tightly and wrapped it around his waist. He pressed himself harshly against your pelvis and you could feel the hard member in his trousers twitch wildly. His mouth ravaged the space between your breasts as he bit and sucked. Your hands quickly made their way to his fiery mane where you tugged and ruffled his spikey locks.

Soon the clothes that you were wearing under the Akatsuki’s uniformed cloak were quickly discarded by Pain’s hands freeing them from your body. You laid on the cold ground nude and stared up to him. His purple eyes examined your body hungerly and he licked his lips as he pondered what step to take next. Pain proceeded to remove his cloak and top, his strong muscles gleamed in the moonlight as the moon’s rays shined off his sweat stained skin.

Your palms explored his chiseled form and your eyes rolled into the back of your head at the thought of how they’ll feel pressed up against your frame.

“Are you ready to feel the cock of a god?” he asked in almost a hiss. You were speechless and simply nodded your head slowly as your teeth bit into your lower lip. Pain stood up and beamed down at you, his body blocking the moonlight which casted a shadow over your body. 

He loved seeing you like this -- naked and just aching for him. Pain pondered if he should tease you more -- watch you writhe around in bliss as he broke down your will even more by tasting your sweet. The man decided to act on this sinful thought, teasing you even more while giving you some pleasure.

Pain quickly removed his trousers and his erect member sprung the instant that it was free from its fabric trap. You took note of the black chakra rods which decorated the underside of his shaft - the entire length down to where it met his balls. There was excitement yet fear as to how they would feel being pounded into your being.

“But before we get to that, I want to taste you,” he dropped to his knees then grabbed hold of the back of yours. He threw your legs over his broad shoulders and proceeded to yank you toward him. He pulled up on your body which positioned you into an almost upside down orientation.

Pain quickly made his way to your clit and went to town on the sensitive bud. You tasted like honey to him and he wanted to be the only source of this dripping sweetness. It was as if you were struck by lightening, the sensation that his oral stimulation was doing to you left you a blubbering mess. You cried his name out, having to place your hands behind your head to keep you propped up correctly (but Pain would never let you fall). You weren’t sure if it was the blood pooling in your cranium or the cool touch of his pierced flicking tongue but you were seeing stars.

“Ugh, I’m gonna--,” you huffed out, gnawing on your tongue in frustration. Once Pain heard this, he immediately stopped. “What the fuck?” you cursed as you were angry at your orgasm denial. Your leader harshly grabbed the cheeks of your face again between his first two digits and squeezed, “You are only to cum around  _ my  _ cock,  ** the cock of an all powerful god ** .” he held onto the syllables of the last words.

Pain drops you to the ground lightly and quickly he picks you up by your ass cheeks. He holds you tightly against his body. His member taps itself on your lower half as if it were reminding you of the pounding it will be delivering to your insides. Pain nearly slams you up against the tall rock that the two of you were perched on earlier.

He kissed you with force and proceeded to suck on your tongue. You complied but when he finally thrusted himself into you, your teeth bit down onto his tongue at the shock of it. Pain paid no attention to it as a matter of fact it actually sent ripples of erotic warmth throughout his body. He also did not give you time to adjust to his girth; he wasn’t abnormally long but it was quite wide and enough to stretch your pelvic muscles.

Instinctually, you wrapped your arms around his torso and your legs around his waist.

Pain thrust upward into your body with all his strength, the bottom of his shaft was firmly pressed against your entrance. His ringed eyes never closed nor moved from their rested fixation on your face. He watched as your expressions contorted in a variety of different emotions, ranging from ecstasy to exhaustion. The sound of his balls slapping harshly against your skin echoed through the trees and you stifled your moans and gasps. “Open your mouth,” he insisted, the man wanted to hear your full vocals. He wanted to hear you scream his name and hoped that anyone who might be around would hear it as well.

Your lips parted slightly but it wasn’t good enough for him. Pain thrusted his fingers into your mouth which caused you to gag slightly. “Suck and scream, I wanna hear it,” he huffed out between thrusts. You obeyed and sucked on the several digits that were pressed into your oral cavity. You croaked out his name in between loud gasps, “P-Pain!”

Pain could feel his climax approaching and decided that he wanted to dominate you completely before the end arrived. With his cock still fully inserted in between your slick walls, he moved you from the rock’s wall to the ground once again. You thought he wanted missionary but that was not the case. He removed himself from you and instructed you to sit on your hands and knees.

His fingers gripped onto your hair as you turned your body away from him. Your ass was now facing him and he grabbed hold of your ass cheeks. He slapped each one harshly with the same hand which caused you to coo out in lust. 

Pain dug his painted nails into your flesh and yanked you toward him. He heaved himself backward and with one quick motion, thrust himself back into his cock’s new home. You called out his name and pressed yourself back on him which each pump that he delivered. With each syllable that you were able to croak out, it fueled his drive even more. You hung your head over your arms that were keeping your upper half propped up and you mouth was agape due to your heavy breathing. Pain could hear your heavy breaths and proceeded to stick the fingers of both of his hands into your mouth.

His fingers explored the area again before the index finger of each hand gripped the corners of your cheeks and pulled. Your mouth was pried open from either side and Pain used this as a sort of handle on you. He moaned your name for the first time during this whole fucking, “[Y/N]…,” he hummed as his climax came to a boil. With one final hard smack of his cock, he held himself against you with one hand still grasping your cheek and the other now around your throat.

The cum erupted from his member and coated your insides in thick ropes. You could feel the warmth from within and could feel his appendage jerk around as it spilled his load. Pain did not remove himself until he was sure that his seed was completely emptied. Once he did pull out, he spread your ass cheeks to observe the white fluid barely peeking out from your body; he was satisfied.

You collapsed onto the ground and felt your heartbeat in your throat, your chest heaved heavily as your breaths burned your chest. You had never felt such a rush of ecstasy in your life, your orgasm didn’t arrive until after Pain was finished with his. You laid there as the tingling feeling in your lower region spread out and reached your toes. Pain stuck a finger inside of your hole and wiggled it around before removing it; then placed the digit into your mouth.

“ _ Happy New Year’s, [Y/N] _ .”


End file.
